Complete
by myukiddo
Summary: Semuanya bermula pada pengakuan Sawamura, permintaan maaf Miyuki dan pesan singkat dari Pihak Ketiga./ "Bukankah sudah kubilang? Aku tidak akan membuatmu bingung dengan perasaanku…" "Aku mencoba untuk tidak mempermasalahkannya jika kau berkencan dengan Furuya atau siapapun itu dari Seidou. Tapi yang benar saja, Mei? Kenapa harus dia?"/ MiyuSawa, MeiSawa, FuruSawa
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Diamond no Ace** Kepunyaan Oom Tera

 **Warning :** OOC, typo(s), humor fail, etcetera

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dalam membuat _fanfic_ ini. Semuanya murni untuk kepuasan batin.

* * *

" _Matte,_ Miyuki Kazuya!"

Miyuki menoleh. Ia memutar matanya malas, mendapati pitcher kidal rekan satu timnya. Tentu malas, pasti Sawamura mau memintanya menangkap _pitch_ nya lagi. "Jika kau memintaku menangkap _pitch_ mu—"

"Bukan itu, Miyuki- _senpai_!" potong Sawamura cepat.

Sebelah alis Miyuki terangkat. Masalahnya tumben sekali laki-laki yang lebih muda setahun darinya memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _senpai._ "Hah, akhirnya kau menunjukkan rasa hormatmu padaku, Sawamura," ucapnya dengan seringai jahil khasnya.

Sawamura mengabaikan kata-kata sang _catcher_. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdetak secara berlebihan. "Mi, Miyuki…"

 _Oh._

Miyuki sudah mengerti situasinya. "Sawamura…"

"A, aku… Miyuki Kazuya, kau tahu—"

Miyuki membekap mulut Sawamura dengan tangannya. "Hentikan Sawamura."

Perempatan muncul di sudut kepala Sawamura. "Apasih!?" _Southpaw pitcher_ itu menepis tangan Miyuki. "Sikapmu yang seperti itu membuatku semakin ingin meneruskannya, kau tahu?"

Ia kembali mengatur nafasnya. "Miyuki, aku su—"

 _ **Cup.**_

"—suka kamu…"

Mata Sawamura melebar. _Miyuki menciumnya?_

Miyuki menepuk pucuk kepala Sawamura pelan, sebelum berlalu pergi. "Maaf," gumamnya yang mampu di dengar oleh sang _pitcher_.

Sawamura masih terdiam di tempatnya. Tangannya memegang bibirnya yang dicium oleh Miyuki beberapa saat lalu. Air mata tiba-tiba saja mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. "Sial!" _Kenapa menciumku? Kenapa meminta maaf? Miyuki sialan, kau membuatku tidak mengerti, bodoh!_

.

.

.

Suasana Kafetaria sedikit berbeda malam itu. Semuanya terasa janggal ketika dirinya tidak mendengar suara berisik dari _southpaw pitcher_ yang mengejar-ngejar Miyuki, atau Chris untuk menangkap _pitch_ nya. Yuki merasa ada yang hilang malam itu.

Isashiki menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ketika hanya mendapati duo kelas satu yang masuk ke dalam tim reguler. _Hell_ , pantas ada yang aneh. Ia menoleh mendapati Kuramochi yang masih menikmati makan malamnya.

"Oi, Kuramochi."

Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh.

"Sawamura?"

"Oh, _Baka_ mura..." Kuramochi menenggak habis minumannya. "Dia bilang, dirinya sedang tidak enak badan."

"Eh, jadi _idiot_ bisa sakit juga?" komentar Kominato sulung.

"Dia _idiot_ yang terlalu memaksakan tubuhnya, Ryo- _san_ ," timpal Kuramochi sambil terbahak.

Miyuki hanya terdiam dan memakan makan malamnya di sebelah Kuramochi. Pikirannya kembali pada beberapa saat yang lalu, usai latihan tadi sore. _Sial, kenapa aku menciumnya?_

.

.

.

Lampu sudah dimatikan nyaris di seluruh kamar di asrama. Tak terkecuali kamar nomor lima. Masuko sudah tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya setelah menyantap dua puding miliknya. Dan, Kuramochi masih memainkan _game_ nya. Matanya mencoba fokus menatap layar televisi di depannya. Sementara telinganya sedikit terganggu dengan suara isak tangi Sawamura.

Ia menghela nafasnya. Rasanya ia ingin menendang bocah itu. Sekarang.

Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya, setelah tulisan _game over_ tercetak jelas memenuhi layar televisi. Ia memposisikan dirinya duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sang _pitcher_. "Oi."

Perempatan muncul di pelipisnya, ketika tidak ada balasan dari sang _Kouhai_. Ia segera menarik selimut Sawamura. "Oi, Sawamura."

Sawamura segera bangun dari posisinya dan memeluk _shortstop_ Seido. Tangisnya pecah. Dan, Kuramochi hanya bisa mengelus pucuk kepala sang _pitcher_ , mencoba menenangkannya.

"Kau ada masalah?"

Ia bisa merasakan, laki-laki _brunette_ dipelukkannya mengangguk.

"Mau menceritakannya?"

Sawamura terdiam beberapa saat. "Aku menyatakan perasaanku," ia menjeda kalimatnya. Suaranya masih bergetar. "Dan entahlah, aku tak mengerti dia menolakku atau bagaimana."

"Lalu, siapa orang itu?"

Sawamura terdiam. Ia merasa enggan untuk menjawab hal ini.

"Sawamura?"

 _Southpaw Pitcher_ itu bergumam pelan. Memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Sebelah alis Kuramochi terangkat. "Kau berbicara sesuatu, _Baka_ mura?"

"Mi, Miyuki."

Hening.

Kuramochi terdiam. Serius, dia tidak tahu harus tertawa atau malah kesal mendengar nama _cacther_ inti tim.

"Kau boleh tertawa, _Senpai_!"

 _Shortstop_ Seido itu memukul kepala Sawamura pelan. "Bodoh," gumamnya. "Lalu apa yang dilakukan Miyuki?"

" _Eum_ …" Sawamura menjeda ucapannya, pikirannya kembali mengingat kejadian yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu. Wajahnya memerah. Lalu menggumamkan sesuatu.

Perempatan kembali muncul di pelipis Kuramochi. Sikap Sawamura terlalu jelas dibacanya. "Hah, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu, Sa-wa-mu-ra!?" tanya Kuramochi, senyuman jelas terpampang diwajahnya, tapi entah kenapa bocah kelas satu itu malah merinding.

"Kubilang… Miyuki menciumku—" Sawamura menelan air liurnya ketika melihat tangan Kuramochi yang mengepal. "—hanya di pipi. Ya, hanya di pipi," lanjutnya cepat. "Dan, kemudian dia meminta maaf…"

Kuramochi berdecih pelan. _Apa yang kau pikirkan, Miyuki!?_

.

.

.

Miyuki menatap langit dari jendela kelasnya. Tangannya memegang bibirnya, kejadian usai latihan sore kemarin masih tergiang jelas diingatannya. _Aku kenapa sih?_

"Gyahaha."

Suara tawa Kuramochi cukup membuatnya kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. "Apa?"

Kuramochi tersenyum lebar, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga sang _catcher_. "Kau bingung karena habis mencium Sawamura ya?" bisiknya. Lalu memundurkan wajahnya, dan menatap wajah syok sang _catcher_. "Aku sudah dengar semua ceritanya, _lho_."

Miyuki menoleh ke arah lain. Pantulan cahaya dikacamatanya sukses membuat Kuramochi tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh sang _catcher_.

Kuramochi menghela nafasnya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu pada _Baka_ mura?"

"Tidak ada perasaan apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?" Kuramochi menatap sahabatnya itu sedikit malas. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika _rival_ mu mengambilnya?"

"Maksudmu, Chris- _senpai_ —"

"Ah, Ryou- _san_ menungguku di kantin." Kuramochi memotong ucapan Miyuki setelah melihat ponselnya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya sedikit terburu-buru keluar kelas, lalu menoleh ke arah Miyuki dan tersenyum nyengir. "Ya, bisa saja itu aku, atau yang lain."

" _Hah_?" Miyuki menatap pintu kelasnya heran. Apa maksud pembicaraan Kuramochi.

.

.

.

Hari ini, dan besok latihan diliburkan, karena besok ada festival di Seido.

Sawamura menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan _cosplay cafe_ yang akan diadakan kelasnya besok di festival Seido. Ia mengatur nafasnya, sebelum berteriak, "Sialan!"

" _Baka_ yuki, itu ciuman pertamaku, Bodoh!" gumamnya.

Sawamura menghela nafasnya, saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar, menandakan ada pesan yang masuk. Dia pikir itu hanyalah Yoshikawa yang memilih kostumnya untuk besok. Tapi alisnya terangkat melihat kontak _no name_ yang mengiriminya pesan singkat.

 _Hai, Eijun.—_ Received. 16.20

Setahu dirinya hanya orang-orang yang dikenal dekat olehnya yang mempunyai kontaknya. Dan, oh, Wakana lah yang paling sering mengiriminya pesan.

 _Kau siapa_?—Sent. 16.21

 _Penggemarmu.—_ Received. 16.21

Sawamura menatap ponselnya, heran. Hanya orang iseng, _mungkin_. Baru saja ingin memejamkan mata, ponselnya kembali bergetar.

 _Hei. Aku tahu hari ini kau libur latihan, Eijun-_ chan.—Received. 16.22

 _Bisakah kau menemaniku? Aku bosaaan.—_ Received. 16.23

 _Eijun?—_ Received. 16.23

 _Kau siapa? Kenapa kau kenal denganku—_ Sent. 16.25

 _Kau juga mengenaliku, Eijun-_ chan _. Dan, kubilang, aku penggemarmu.—_ Received. 16.25

Sawamura kembali menatap layar ponselnya. Orang yang dikenalinya? _Miyuki_? Tidak, Miyuki tidak mungkin mengiriminya pesan seperti ini. _Captain? Jun-_ san? _Masuko_ -senpai _?_ Oniisan _? Kuramochi-_ senpai? _Harucchi? Furuya?_ Oh, bunuh dia jika itu Furuya. Tapi tunggu, dari semua yang terlintas diotaknya tidak ada yang benar-benar bisa pas dengan orang yang sedang bertukar pesan dengannya.

Apa ya, orangnya benar-benar percaya diri. Tidak, tidak, bahkan kekanakan bisa dibilang.

 _Aku tidak tahu. Dan aku tidak akan membalas pesanmu lagi, jika kau tidak memberitahuku.—_ Sent. 16.32

 _Aku? Aku_ pitcher _sama denganmu. ;)))—_ Received. 16.33

 _Pitcher_? Pikiran Sawamura melayang. Dan yang teringat dibenaknya pertama kali adalah _pitcher_ Yakushi, Sanada Shunpei.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, ia tidak mau mati dibunuh Todoroki karena mengambil _senpai_ nya.

 _Kau_ pitcher _? Dari tim?—_ Sent. 16.36

Hi-mitsu~ _Bukankah besok Seido mengadakan festival?—_ Received. 16.37

Sawamura kembali melempar ponselnya, asal. Sial, dia berasa dipermainkan oleh orang di seberang sana. Dia memejamkan matanya, setidaknya tidur beberapa menit sebelum makan malam lebih baik.

 _Eijun? Sawamura?—_ Received. 16.42

 _Kau beneran marah?—_ Received. 16.50

 _Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu besok.—_ Received. 16.55

 _Jangan marah:/—_ Received. 17.03

.

.

.

Sawamura menggeliat di ranjangnya. Ia ingin tidur lagi jika saja Kuramochi- _senpai_ tidak menendang tubuhnya hingga membuat tulangnya nyaris bergeser. " _Ittai, Senpai!_ "

"Cepat bangun, dan makan malam." Kuramochi bertolak pinggang memperhatikan adik kelasnya yang cemberut ditempat tidurnya. "Chris- _senpai_ bisa marah, _Baka_ mura."

Sawamura segera mengganti baju seragamnya, dengan kaos. Ia mengambil ponselnya, sebelum mengikuti Kuramochi ke Kafetaria.

Ia mendengus membaca pesan singkat dari entah siapa, permintaan maaf, dan emojikon sedih diterimanya cukup banyak. _Well_ , setidaknya orang di seberang sana cukup menaikkan _mood_ nya, meski dia tidak tahu siapa.

 _Ya, kuharap kau muncul besok, dan aku bisa menendangmu.—_ Sent. 18.45

 _Aw, kau tidak marah?;)))—_ Received. 18.45

 _Menurutmu? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kau siapa!—_ Sent. 18.46

 _Kau tidak sabar ya,_ sweetie? _Aku akan memikirkannya jika kau mengirimiku foto_ selfie _mu_.—Received. 18.46

Sawamura berdecih pelan.

 _Tidak, tidak akan.—_ Sent. 18.49

 _Baiklah, besok aku tidak jadi datang:/—_ Received. 18.49

"Sa-wa-mu-ra!"

Sawamura bergedik ngeri. Ia segera menyembunyikan ponselnya di saku celananya.

"Jangan bilang kau bertukar pesan dengan Wakana! Sini kemarikan hapemu!"

"Bu, bukan!" Sawamura mendorong Kuramochi hingga masuk ke dalam Kafetaria. "Bukan Wakana! Dan, _uh_ , aku kembali ke kamar sebentar."

" _Koraaa,_ Sawamura!"

"Youi- _chan_?"

Kuramochi menoleh dan mendapatkan beberapa pasang mata menatapnya, _ada apa; coba jelaskan;_ dan _kau berisik._

.

.

.

Sawamura mengambil fotonya sendiri. Meski enggan. Tapi, serius orang yang diseberang sana jauh lebih membuatnya penasaran. Oh, ia harus berterimakasih karena orang diseberang sana membuatnya kesal hingga melupakan rasa sedihnya.

 _A Photo—_ Sent. 19.01

 _Wow. Um, yah, kau manis sekali seperti biasanya. Dan, hei, kau habis menangis!?—_ Received. 19.03

Sawamura kembali melangkah ke Kafetaria, dia tidak ingin Kuramochi membunuhnya dengan gulat yang dipelajarinya.

 _Serius, kau habis menangis? Siapa yang membuatmu menangis?;/—_ Received. 19.05

Sawamura mendengus heran. Bahkan dia tidak mengenal orang yang mengiriminya pesan singkat, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa senang, ketika ada yang mengkhawatirkannya?

 _Bukan siapa-siapa. Dan, bukan urusanmu.—_ Sent. 19.07

Sawamura memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku celananya. Ia masuk ke dalam Kafetaria, dan membuat beberapa pasang mata menoleh ke arahnya. Mencoba bersikap tidak acuh, ia melangkahkan kakinya santai dan mengambil makan malamnya, lalu memposisikan dirinya duduk di sebelah Furuya, dan berhadapan dengan Kuramochi.

"Jadi…" Kuramochi menggantung kalimatnya, ia melirik ke arah Miyuki yang duduk agak jauh dari mereka. "…Kau sudah _move on,_ Sawamura?" lanjutnya dengan suara yang agak keras, membuat Sawamura tersedak nasi yang dikunyahnya, dan Miyuki—ralat, beberapa pasang mata melihat ke arahnya.

Sawamura mengambil gelas yang disodorkan oleh Kominato bungsu, dan menenggak habis minumnya. "Kuramochi- _senpai!_ "

"Lho? Aku benarkan?" Kuramochi mengunyah makanannya, dan menelannya. "Habis daritadi kau memainkan hapemu terus, dan begitu kutanya dari Wakana, kau bilang bukan."

"Aku juga penasaran, Eijun- _kun_."

Sawamura menoleh ke arah sahabatnya. "Bahkan Harucchi juga?"

Di sebelahnya, Furuya tertidur dan menjatuhkan kepalanya tepat di kepala sang _Pitcher_ kidal.

"Sial, Furuya, beraaat!"

" _Shitakunai."_

Sawamura melotot. Furuya tidak tidur, tapi apa-apaan sih kenapa dia menindih kepalanya seperti ini. "Berat, _Teme_!"

Kuramochi memandangi dua _Kouhai_ nya. Dia tidak ingat, Furuya sedekat itu dengan _Baka_ mura. "Jadi kau _move on_ ke Furuya, oi, _Baka_ mura?"

" _Haaah_!?"

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Dan diakhiri dengan FuruSawa:"D Serius FuruSawa itu terlalu adorable /dibunuh Miyuki/

* * *

 **Jakarta, 23 Juli 2015.** _13:13_


	2. Chapter 2

**Diamond no Ace** © Tera _-sensei_

 **Warn:** OOC, fail, typos, penuh kekurangan, pokoknya fail...

* * *

Sawamura menggerutu pelan saat menuju _vending machine_. Dia tidak mengerti jalan pikir Kuramochi- _senpai_. Kenapa dia harus berpindah hati ke Furuya? Dan, oh, apa-apaan sikap Furuya sedari tadi di kafetaria yang terus menggelendotinya.

Dia menghela nafasnya saat merasakan ponsel di saku celananya bergetar.

Sweetie, _kau marah?—_ Received. 19.43

 _Kau Furuya? Atau Kuramochi-_ senpai _?_ —Sent. 19.43

 _Aku? Menurutmu aku siapa?;))—_ Received. 19.44

 _Orang yang menyebalkan.—_ Sent. 19.45

 _Aw, aku jadi terharu. Besok kau juga akan bertemu denganku, Ei-_ chan—Received. 19.46

Sebelah alis Sawamura terangkat membaca pesan terakhir dari _entah-dia-siapa_. "Kau bukan mereka—"

"Yo."

Sawamura berhenti memainkan ponselnya. Wajahnya terangkat menatap laki-laki yang dikenal sebagai si _catcher_ jenius Seidou."Oh… hai…" sapanya balik agak canggung.

Dia kembali mengantungkan ponselnya ke saku celananya. Dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati _vending machine_ seperti biasa, mencoba tidak mempedulikan jantungnya yang nyaris keluar dari rongganya.

Miyuki masih asik menyesap kopi kalengnya, dan Sawamura masih sibuk memilih minuman dari _vending machine_. Keduanya tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Sampai suara getaran di saku celana Sawamura, sukses membuat Miyuki melirik dari ekor matanya.

"Tentang kau dan Furuya…"

Sawamura bisa mendengar suara decit kayu ketika Miyuki bangun dari duduknya. Ia melirik sang _catcher_ dari ekor matanya. Ia memilih diam untuk menanti lanjutan ucapan sang _catcher_.

"Yah, aku tidak menyangka. Kau bisa secepat itu melupakanku. _Well_ —"

"Tunggu, Miyuki!" Sawamura geram sendiri mendengar sindiran dari Miyuki. Lagipula jika ia benar bersama Furuya sekarang dirinya tidak salah 'kan? Iya, jika itu benar. "Kau tahu, aku dan si bodoh Furuya—"

Miyuki menepuk pundak Sawamura pelan, dan tersenyum tipis. "Kurasa, selamat?" bisiknya, dan berlalu pergi.

Sawamura terdiam menatap punggung sang _catcher_. Tangannya terkepal, membuat tinju. _Apa-apaan itu, Miyuki Kazuya!?_

.

.

.

 _Hei, kau belum memberitahuku kenapa kau menangis,_ Cutie _:/—_ Received. 19.48

Sawamura menatap layar ponselnya. Pikirannya masih kalut dengan ucapan selamat dari Miyuki. Oh, ayolah ini masih sehari dirinya di tolak oleh Miyuki Kazuya, tapi bukan berarti dia langsung melupakan semuanya 'kan? Bahkan ciuman itu… Ia menggeleng pelan. _Tidak, jangan diingat, bodoh._

 _Mau mendengar ceritaku?—_ Sent. 22.11

 _Aw, akhirnya kau membalasnya. Ku kira kau sudah tidur. Tentu aku akan mendengarkan ceritamu,_ Babe;)—Received. 22.11

 _Apa yang kau lakukan jika kau menyatakan perasaanmu, dan orang yang kau sukai menciummu, dan kemudian menolakmu?—_ Sent. 22.13

 _Apakah kau akan melakukan itu padaku, Ei-_ chan?:/—Received. 22.13

Sawamura memutar matanya malas membaca pesan dari seberang sana. Astaga dia sedang serius, dan _orang-entah-dia-siapa_ membalasnya dengan gombalan? _Hell._

 _Hei, aku serius! Dan, kurasa aku tidak akan menciummu untuk menolakmu.—_ Sent. 22.14

 _Aw, kau membuatku jadi sedih:/ Padahal ku harap kau menjawab, aku tidak akan menolakmu. Haha.—_ Received. 22.14

 _Dan, ku rasa orang yang kau sukai semacam memberikan ciuman perpisahan? Atau dia sendiri merasa tidak yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri.—_ Received. 22.15

 _Daripada kau menyukai orang yang membuatmu bingung seperti itu, bukankah lebih baik kau menyukaiku? Aku tidak akan membuatmu bingung dengan perasaanku, Sawamura Eijun;)—_ Received. 22.17

Sawamura membaca berulang-ulang pesan yang diterimanya. Ah, dia jadi semakin tidak mengerti Miyuki hanya sekedar memainkan perasaannya atau hanya ingin mengucapkan _selamat tinggal_? Dan, apa-apaan orang yang mengiriminya pesan ini? Menyatakan perasaannya? Atau hanya berniat memainkan perasaannya juga?

 _Haha, sangat tidak lucu. Dan, er,_ thanks?—Sent. 22.20

 _Aw, aku sangat serius, Ei-_ chan _.—_ Received. 22.21

 _Kuharap jika kau serius, kau bisa memberitahuku, kau siapa.—_ Sent. 22.21

 _Ah, maaf, Seniorku sudah mulai menegurku. Dan, kurasa besok kau akan tahu._ Oyasumi;)—Received. 22.22

Sawamura mendengus sebal melihat aksi penolakan dari teman _chat_ nya. Ia meletakkan ponselnya secara asal, dan kemudian mulai menenggelamkan dirinya di dunia mimpi.

Kuramochi menatap langit-langit kamar lima. Ia menaikkan alisnya, saat tidak lagi mendengar suara ponsel Sawamura atau suara ketikkan di bawahnya. Ia bangun dari tidurnya, dan melompat turun dari tempat tidur tingkatnya.

Ia menghela nafas lega mendapati nafas teratur dari sang _kouhai_. Alisnya terangkat mendapati ponsel flip milik Sawamura yang tergeletak di pinggir kasurnya, nyaris terjatuh. Seringaian terlukis di wajahnya. Tidak apa kan mencari tahu siapa yang bertukar pesan dengan _kouhai_ nya, yang membuat _sang idiot baseball_ itu lupa waktu. Ah, dia bukannya _kepo_ , hanya ingin tahu.

Dia membuka kotak masuk, dan membaca pesan dari kontak yang diberi nama oleh Sawamura; _Manusia Aneh._ Keningnya berkerut membaca satu demi satu kotak masuk sang _Kouhai._

Dirinya memang tidak terlalu akrab dengan Furuya, tapi, _hell,_ jelas sekali Sawamura bukan bertukar pesan dengan Furuya. Ah, maksudnya, Furuya tidak mungkinkan mengeluarkan kata-kata _gombal_ yang kelewat _sok romantis_ gini.

Dia memutar otaknya. Sebagai _senpai_ yang baik setidaknya dia tidak akan membiarkan _kouhai_ nya jatuh pada orang yang salah.

Baru saja hendak menaruh ponsel _flip_ milik _kouhai_ nya tersayang di tempatnya semula, pesan baru masuk sukses menghilangkan niatannya itu. Ia segera melirik Sawamura tajam saat melihat nama Yoshikawa Haruno di layar ponsel milik Sawamura.

Ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak menendang Sawamura dengan tendangan andalannya, sampai ia membaca pesan dari salah satu manajer klub bisbol Seidou itu.

 _Ano, Sawamura-_ kun, _maaf, kostum untukmu besok terlalu perempuan, mungkin? Tapi kostum Alice sangat cocok dengan Sawamura_ -kun, _pasti_. _—_ Received. 22.40.

Alih-alih menendang sang _Kouhai_ , Kuramochi justru terbahak membaca pesan dari Yoshikawa.

.

.

.

Sawamura menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Pita besar berwarna hitam menghiasi kepalanya, sementara _dress_ berwarna biru muda dan _apron_ berwarna putih susu membalut tubuhnya, dan ditambah stoking bergaris hitam putih sampai paha menghiasi kakinya. Pakaiannya benar-benar manis, dan ia tahu kostum yang digunakannya adalah kostum Alice.

Alisnya terangkat, ragu. Apa dia benar-benar cocok dengan kostum ini? Well, lebih tepatnya, bagaimana bisa dirinya memakai kostum Alice yang jelas-jelas kostum perempuan? Oh, dia lebih memilih _cosplay_ sebagai Ryota Watari dari _Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso_ , salah satu karakter dari manga yang tengah dibacanya untuk _cosplay cafe_ 1-C di _bunkasai_ saat ini. Tapi, ya, mau bagaimana lagi?

Ia menoleh dan mendapati gadis yang diketahui sebagai manajer klub bisbol Seidou berdecak kagum.

" _Ano,_ bukankah ini kostum perempuan?"

"Ah, seharusnya begitu, Sawamura- _kun_. Tapi, anak-anak perempuan di kelas entah kenapa malah menyuruhmu untuk menggunakan kostum itu. Dan, bukankah semalam kau membalas pesanku, oke, katamu," jelas Yoshikawa, jari telunjuk di dagu seolah memasang pose berpikir.

"Pesan?"

"Iya, semalam."

Sawamura segera melangkahkan kakinya dan mendekati tas sekolahnya. Mencari-cari ponselnya. Setahu dirinya, ia tidak mendapat pesan apa-apa selain dari _manusia-aneh_ itu. Ia membuka ponsel _flip_ nya, alisnya berkerut melihat pesan Yoshikawa. "Ini pasti kerjaan Kuramochi- _senpai!"_

Tangis buaya Sawamura sukses membuat Yoshikawa kebingungan, berulang kali si gadis mengucapkan _"maaf_ ", dan _"Aku tidak tahu"._

"Oi, Sawa—"

Sawamura segera menoleh. Ia mendelik sebal ke arah Kanemaru yang baru masuk ke ruang ganti pakaian di kelas 1-C.

Kanemaru terdiam di posisinya. Mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Lalu mencubit pipinya, hingga ia merintih pelan. Yoshikawa _sweatdrop._

Sawamura semakin cemberut, alisnya berkerut, dan bibirnya mengerucut. "Ada apa?"

Kanemaru masih terdiam, tidak percaya menatap bocah asal Nagano itu. "Kau beneran Sawamura 'kan?"

" _Hah!?"_

.

.

.

Jujur dia heran sendiri melihat reaksi Kanemaru. Memang apa yang membuatnya terlihat berbeda sampai-sampai laki-laki yang menjadi tutornya dalam hal akademik menatapnya tidak percaya?

Ah, tidak. Tidak. Bukan hanya Kanemaru, teman laki-laki yang sekelasnya dengannya juga seolah takjub, sedangkan yang perempuan—dia semakin tidak mengerti—mulai _blushing_ , dan menutup hidungnya dengan tisu. Memang dia menyebarkan virus apa sampai temannya jadi sakit begitu?

Menggerutu pelan, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu masuk kafe kelasnya. Kata Yoshikawa dirinya bertugas sebagai penerima tamu. Ya, mau tidak mau 'kan?

Sawamura menghela nafasnya bosan. Dia sudah nyaris berdiri di dekat pintu selama dua jam untuk menyambut tamu. Dia tidak lelah, sungguh. Hanya saja dia juga ingin menikmati _bunkasai_ Seidou sekedar untuk menghilangkan stres. Oh, bahkan sebenarnya dia lebih suka berlari di lapangan bersama sang _aibou_ tercintanya. Ban mobil.

Suara pintu yang dibuka, membuat Sawamura refleks membungkuk, memberi hormat, " _Okaerinasai, Goshujinsama_."

Si rambut merah muda terdiam menatap sahabatnya, wajahnya memerah melihat Sawamura dengan pakaian Alicenya. Sementara, laki-laki berasal dari Hokkaido itu membeku melihat Sawamura.

"Eijun- _kun_?" ucap Kominato bungsu setelah mendapatkan suaranya kembali.

" _Huwaaa_ , Harucchi!" Sawamura terlonjak kaget, ia menutup tubuhnya dengan nampan yang dipegangnya. "Jangan lihat! _Aa_ , memalukaaan!"

Haruichi tersenyum. _Eijun masih tetaplah Eijun_. " _Ne_ , Eijun- _kun_ , meja untuk dua orang."

"Dua—oh." Sawamura memelototi Furuya yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung, dan semburat merah tipis diwajahnya. "Furuya, kau demam? Wajahmu memerah!"

Furuya membuang mukanya ke arah lain, "Tidak."

Sementara Haruichi hanya tertawa melihat sikap dua orang temannya.

.

.

.

Sawamura meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. Cukup lelah juga ternyata menjadi penerima tamu. Namun, kemudian senyum terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Setidaknya tidak lama lagi tugasnya akan selesai, dan itu berarti dirinya bisa menikmati _bunkasai_ Seidou—dan juga terlepas dari kostum Alice yang dikenakannya.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong kostum, entah kenapa daritadi ia merasa Furuya selalu memperhatikannya. Ya, hanya perasaannya saja tentunya. Tidak mungkin kan, Furuya terus memperhatikanya dirinya? Dunia sudah mau berakhir kalau iya.

" _Okaeri_ —Narumiya Mei!?"

Ah, Tuhan sepertinya sangat membencinya hari ini... Dari semua orang yang ingin dihindari laki-laki ini berada di urutan kedua setelah Miyuki Kazuya. _Dan, apa-apaan ini kenapa dia bisa ada di Seidou!?_

Narumiya baru saja ingin melayangkan protesnya, atas ketidaksopanan dalam hal pelayanan. Namun, alih-alih protes dirinya justru kaget melihat sosok laki-laki _brunette_ yang menyambutnya. "Sawamura!?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Seidou, Narumiya Mei!?"

Narumiya memutar matanya malas. "Oh, bisakah kalian berhenti memanggilku dengan nama panjangku?" dan kemudian memegang pundak Sawamura, lalu berbisik, "Menurutmu? Ah, aku pesan es kopi."

Sawamura berdecih. Dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju _counter_. "Es kopi satu," ucapnya menyampaikan pesanan Narumiya.

"Oi, Sawamura."

Sawamura menoleh, dilihatnya Kanemaru yang berdiri disampingnya. Alisnya terangkat. "Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak ingin berjalan-jalan keluar?"

"Mungkin, tapi setelah ku mengantarkan pesanan Narumiya Mei terlebih dahulu," ucapnya. Ibu jarinya menunjuk ke arah Narumiya yang duduk di dekat jendela.

 _Tch, justru itu yang ingin ku kau hindari, Bodoh._ "Biar aku yang mengantar ke Narumiya Mei."

"Hah!?" Sawamura memandang tidak mengerti ke teman satu timnya itu. Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Lagipula, aku tipe orang yang bertanggung jawab," ucapnya sambil tersenyum nyengir.

Sambil bersenandung pelan, Sawamura mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Narumiya.

Sementara Kanemaru hanya bisa mendesah pelan menanggapi sikap Sawamura yang kelewat _bertanggung jawab_ itu. _"Ano baka..."_

" _Omatase shimashita_ , Narumiya Mei- _san_ ," ucap Sawamura dan segera menaruh pesanan Narumiya di atas meja.

Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan, dan hendak pergi ke ruang ganti. Toh, _shift_ nya sudah selesai. Tapi tangan _southpaw pitcher_ Inashiro menahannya. Alis Sawamura terangkat, matanya melirik tangan Narumiya yang memegang tangannya, sementara si pirang tersenyum lebar. " _Shift_ mu sudah habis kan?"

Sawamura terdiam, lalu mengangguk, "Begitulah. Terus?"

"Temani aku di sini."

Sawamura tersedak air liurnya sendiri mendengar kalimat perintah yang diucapkan Narumiya. Ia ingin melayangkan protesnya seperti biasa, tapi ia urungkan niatannya. Ia sedang tidak ingin membuat kegaduhan sekarang. "Kau tahu, Miyuki tidak akan ke sini."

"Aku tidak mencari Kazuya."

"Lalu?"

Narumiya memutar kedua matanya malas. "Duduklah, kau membuat kepalaku lelah untuk _memandangimu_."

Sawamura menggerutu, sambil memposisikan dirinya duduk berhadapan dengan _Ace_ Inashiro itu. "Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di Seidou?"

"Bukankah semalam aku sudah bilang padamu?"

"Jangan bilang kau…."

Si pirang menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu tersenyum nyengir memperhatikan wajah tidak percaya Sawamura. "Kau sudah mengingatnya, _Sweetie_?"

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N :** liat ada yang notis ini fic rasanya terharu gimana gitu. :"DDD Makaseeeh yang udah ngefave dan ngeripiu /pelokatuatu/

* * *

 **Jakarta, 29 Juli 2015.** _19.10_


	3. Chapter 3

**Diamond no Ace** © Tera _-sensei_

 **Warn:** OOC, fail, typos, penuh kekurangan, pokoknya fail...

* * *

Sawamura tak tahu kenapa dia justru menikmati festival Seidou bersama _southpaw pitcher_ lawan. Bahkan, ia tak mengerti kenapa dia justru tersenyum geli melihat sikap kekanakan si pirang yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya. Berjalan bersama Narumiya tidak buruk, jika saja si pirang memperbolehkannya mengganti kostum Alicenya dengan seragam sekolah.

Dia hanya merasa risih saat semua mata memandangnya, lalu berbisik satu sama lain saat dia lewat. Ah, berbicara semua, dia berharap agar tidak bertemu dengan Miyuki sekarang. Ya, tidak dengan Narumiya yang berjalan bersama—

Sawamura menggeleng. Lalu memukul kepalanya pelan.

Memang apa yang diharapkannya saat Miyuki melihatnya bersama Narumiya? _Cemburu? Jelas tidak mungkin, bodoh._

Alih-alih cemburu, Sawamura yakin, sang _catcher_ jenius itu pasti akan membuat lelucon konyol untuk menyindirnya.

"—Mura."

"Sawamura?"

Sawamura menoleh ke sumber suara. _Sejak kapan Narumiya berjalan di sebelahku?_

"Kau melamun?" Narumiya menghela nafasnya, kemudian tersenyum lembut ke arah _pitcher_ kelas satu dari Seidou itu. "Oh, ayolah, kau membuatku merasa bersalah. Apa aku terlalu memaksamu?"

Sawamura terdiam menatap senyuman yang diberikan Narumiya. Dia merasa wajahnya memanas melihat senyuman itu. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya. "Tidak. Hanya kepikiran beberapa hal."

" _Saa_ , jadi mau lanjut, _hm_?" Narumiya kembali tersenyum lebar, tangannya terulur di depan laki-laki brunette. "Okay, come on, _Sweetie_."

Sawamura tertawa pelan mendengar, dan melihat bagaimana si pirang mengajaknya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dan melewati Narumiya Mei begitu saja. "Oke, ayo. Ah, dan aku tidak ingin membuat _fans_ mu salah paham, Narumiya," ucapnya tersenyum nyengir.

Narumiya yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum dengan _okay face_.

"Kazuya- _kun_ …"

Sawamura menoleh ke sumber suara saat mendengar nama kecil sang _catcher_ Seidou dipanggil. Dia tidak pernah tahu ada yang memanggil si brengsek Miyuki dengan nama kecilnya selain Narumiya. Dan terlebih yang memanggilnya adalah perempuan?

 _Jadi Miyuki sudah punya pacar? Pantas dia menolak—Memang jika tidak, dia akan menerimaku?_

Narumiya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, melihat perubahan ekspresi Sawamura. Membaca Sawamura itu sangat mudah, mungkin. Dia tahu persis orang yang membuat lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Sawamura adalah Kazuya dari Sawamura bereaksi melihat sang _catcher_ dan seorang perempuan.

Ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari kantung jaketnya, dan meraih tangan Sawamura. Menggenggam tangan Sawamura, erat.

Sawamura mengerjap menatap si pirang yang tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya. "…Narumiya…"

"Panggil aku Mei, Eijun."

" _Hah_!? Kenapa harus!?" teriak refleks Sawamura.

Narumiya menggerutu pelan, suara Sawamura nyaris membuat gendang telinganya pecah. Ah, tapi dia tidak benci dengan suara berisik begini kok. Apalagi jika mereka sudah memasuki _tahap selanjutnya_. "Karena kita sedang kencan, Bodoh!"

"K, k, kencan!? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kau menerima ajakkan ku untuk menemaniku?"

Sawamura memasang wajah cemberut, dan membuang mukanya ke arah lain. "Kupikir itu hanya sekedar aku sebagai tuan rumah yang menemani tamu, begitu."

"Bo-doh..." sindir Narumiya yang membuat yang disindir mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Kau menyindirku?"

Narumiya mendengus pelan, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Lupakan Kazuya…"

"Maksud—"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Aku tidak akan membuatmu bingung dengan perasaanku…" potong Narumiya cepat.

Sawamura kembali terdiam mendengar pernyataan Narumiya. Ia kembali menatap laki-laki pirang di sebelahnya, saat si pirang menggenggam tangannya semakin erat. Mengikuti arah pandang dua iris biru membuat Sawamura mengerti. Miyuki sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Seidou, Mei?" tanya Miyuki, jelas sekali nada tidak suka terdengar dalam pertanyaannya.

"Menurutmu?" Narumiya tersenyum seperti biasa. "Aku hanya menikmati hari liburku, dan kencan dengan seseorang. Iya kan, Ei- _chan_?"

Miyuki menatap Sawamura yang membuang mukanya ke arah lain, dan tangan Sawamura dan Narumiya yang saling bergenggaman secara bergantian. "Lepaskan Mei," ada nada perintah di dalamnya.

"Tidak mau."

Miyuki menghela nafasnya. Dan menatap tajam Sawamura. Ia menarik tangan kanan Sawamura yang bebas. "Ikut denganku, Sawamura."

"Hei, Kazuya!"

"Lepaskan dia, Mei."

"Tidak mau."

"Mei—"

"Mei, biarkan aku bicara dengan Miyuki," pinta Sawamura.

Narumiya menghela nafasnya. Dengan berat hati ia melepaskan genggamannya. "Baiklah. Tapi, nanti malam aku akan mengganggumu, Ei- _chan_."

.

.

.

Nyaris satu jam berlalu setelah Miyuki menarik Sawamura ke _dugout_ lapangan B. Belum ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Miyuki terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, sementara Sawamura terlalu canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau bersama Mei?"

Sawamura membuang muka ke arah lain, lalu bergumam pelan, "Apa pedulimu?"

"Aku mencoba untuk tidak mempermasalahkannya jika kau berkencan dengan Furuya atau siapapun itu dari Seidou. Tapi yang benar saja, Mei? Kenapa harus dia?"

Sawamura menggerutu. Kesimpulan yang bisa dia ambil, _Miyuki menyukai Narumiya_.

"Hei, jawab aku, Sawamura!"

"Seharusnya daripada kau menarikku, bukankah lebih baik bicara dengan Mei?" Sawamura menatap Miyuki, ekspresi cemberut khasnya terlihat jelas.

" _Hah!?_ Kenapa harus?"

"Entahlah."

Miyuki menghela nafasnya, dan memijat pelipisnya. Rasanya ia sakit kepala setiap kai berhadapan dengan _pitcher_ kidal satu ini. "Sawamura, Mei itu _pitcher_ musuh."

"Lalu?"

"Aku takut kau dimanfaatkan oleh Mei, _Baka_ mura."

"Mei tidak mungkin memanfaatkanku, Miyuki Kazuya." Sawamura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Lagipula tidak masalah 'kan, aku pergi dengan Mei, atau Sanada Shunpei _,_ atau Todoroki, atau bahkan anggota musuh lainnya. Toh, aku bisa menjaga diri."

"Sa-wa-mu-ra!"

"Kau memangnya siapaku, Miyuki Kazuya?"

"Aku _senpai_ mu, Sawamura."

" _Senpai_ tidak boleh ikut campur dalam kehidupan pribadi—"

Kedua mata Sawamura membulat, ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibirnya. Ia segera mendorong tubuh Miyuki menjauh, sebelum sang _catcher_ bermain dengan lidahnya.

"Apa tadi sudah cukup sebagai jawabanmu, Sawamura?"

"Sekarang siapa yang mempermainkanku, kau, atau Mei, Miyuki Kazuya!?" Sawamura mendelik kesal. Emosinya meluap. Ia ingin segera keluar dari _dugout_ dan meninggalkan lapangan B, jika saja tangannya tidak di tahan oleh sang _catcher_. "Lepaskan, Miyuki!"

"Tidak." Miyuki mendekap tubuh Sawamura dari belakang, erat. Dan mencium pucuk kepala sang _pitcher_. "Kau tahu kenapa aku menolakmu kemarin?"

Sawamura tidak menjawab. Dia sibuk mengatur denyut jantungnya yang berdetak tidak wajar.

"Karena aku merasa tidak pantas untukmu."

Sawamura mengangkat kepalanya, untuk melancarkan protes. Namun, ia urungkan saat melihat ekspresi wajah Miyuki. Wajahnya terlihat serius, namun terdapat senyum yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Kau tahu, melihatmu sibuk dengan ponselmu, atau bahkan melihat Furuya yang sibuk mengambil perhatianmu, dan terlebih melihatmu bersama Mei, membuatku merasa kehilangan, Eijun."

"Bohong…" celetuk Sawamura. Ia kembali melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Bibirnya mengerucut, dan alisnya berkerut kesal.

" _Eh_?"

Sawamura membalikkan badannya, agar berhadapan langsung dengan Miyuki. "Kau pasti bohong."

"Aku serius, _Baka_ mura!"

"Kau bohong. Maksudku sekarang kau mengatakan seperti itu, lalu bagaimana dengan kekasihmu?"

Sebelah alis Miyuki terangkat. "Kekasih?"

"Iya, kekasih."

"Aku tidak punya."

"Bohong. Tadi saat aku bersama Mei, aku melihatmu dengan perempuan, dan dia memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu."

"Oh itu." Senyuman jahil kembali terpampang di wajah _catcher_ jenius Seidou. "Dia teman sekelasku, yang memintaku berpura-pura berpacaran dengan untuk membuat seseorang cemburu. Dan, tidak kusangka kau juga kena."

Sawamura mendengus pelan. "Kau juga tertipu dengan sikap konyol Furuya."

Miyuki menghela nafasnya. Ya, beruntung Sawamura tergolong ke dalam orang yang tidak peka, jadi sang _southpaw_ _pitcher_ tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan _rival_ nya. "Dan, kuharap kau berhenti bertukar pesan dengan Mei."

"Tidak mau."

"Sa-wa-mu-ra…"

"Oke, oke. Tapi setelah aku meneleponnya."

 **Fin(?)**

.

.

.

 **Omake #1**

"Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan Sawamura, Youi _-chan_."

Kuramochi menoleh, dan memegang belakang kepalanya. "Aku tidak khawatir, Ryo- _san_. Hanya saja sikap Miyuki cukup keterlalu saat ia menolak Sawamura."

"Lihat," Kominato sulung menunjuk _dugout_ dengan dagunya. "Kurasa mereka baik-baik saja."

Kedua mata Kuramochi membulat, dan mulutnya membeo melihat adegan panas di _dugout_. "Miyuki _teme!_ Sawamura masih terlalu polos untuk—"

"Youi- _chan_ , daripada kau mengkhawatirkan Sawamura, lebih baik kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri."

"Maksudmu, Ryo- _san_?"

" _Hukuman_ karena telah mendiamiku beberapa hari ini, Youi- _chan_."

.

.

.

 **Omake #2**

Nyaris semua orang bernafas lega, saat melihat Miyuki dan Sawamura memasuki kafetaria secara bersamaan dan _mesra,_ mungkin. Ya, nyaris semua orang, karena laki-laki pencinta _Polar Bear_ yang duduk di sebelah Kominato bungsu justru memasang wajah masam.

Sawamura memposisikan dirinya di sebelah sang _rival_ , sementara Miyuki berhadapan dengannya.

"Kapan kau putus dengan Miyuki- _senpai_?"

Miyuki mendelik. Sementara Sawamura mengangkat alisnya, bingung. Ternyata dugaannya selama ini benar, Furuya menyukai Miyuki? _Tidak bisa dibiarkan_.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan siap menerimamu, jika kau putus dengan Miyuki- _senpai_."

" _Eh_?"

" _Furuya!"_

.

.

.

 **Omake #3**

" _Eum,_ Mei…"

" _Eijun? Ada apa?"_

"Bukankah aku sudah janji untuk meneleponmu…" Sawamura menghela nafasnya saat Miyuki menatapnya tajam. "Kau tahu, _ano_ , terimakasih?"

" _Terimakasih untuk?"_

"Karena untuk menghiburku. Tapi, Mei—"

" _Kau bersama Kazuya sekarang?"_

"Y, ya, begitulah. Karena itu maaf—"

" _Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Sawamura. Jika kau meminta maaf kau membuatku susah untuk melupakanmu."_

"Tapi, Mei—"

" _Kau ingin memberikanku ciuman selamat tinggal, hm?"_

"Tentu tidak!"

" _Bagus. Jangan beri aku kesempatan Sawamura, atau aku akan berharap banyak."_

.

.

.

 **A/N:** Maapkeun daku atas endingnya yang kurang memuaskan;;;-;; Keliatan kaya dikejar-kejar jadinya:"D

* * *

 **Jakarta, 6 Agustus 2015.** _12.41._

* * *

 **Untuk yang sudah mereview, dan memfavorit terimakasih. Maaf kurang memuaskan. ;;-;;**

 **Thanks to:**

 **Nenehcabill** | Anagata | **Prefecsius Highmore** | anclyne

elisanekopinku | **Mel** | Ndong-chan | **Yozorra**


End file.
